Love Medley
by Peach Sugar
Summary: A series of disconnected ClowxYuko oneshots. Please read and review! CLOWXYUKO!
1. Chapter 1

xXx

(Past)

(This corresponds with Lumiere de Ciel's story Inevitable Fate. I asked first!)

"What do you gain out of this?" Yuko asked, knowing that he wanted something from her. "Oh nothing much…."

"Continue," she prompted him. "Just a little kiss," he said, grinning. "From you," the magician added at the end. She eyed the silver pocket watch with the butterflies swirling across the surface leaving faint trails of light and wondered if it was worth it. Truthfully she had been looking at this watch for some time now but when she had been ready to buy it, it was gone. She really wanted it. And one kiss wouldn't be that bad. By the look in his eyes, Clow already knew what she was thinking. Setting the watch down on the table with a small click, Yuko walked towards Clow. Putting her hands on his shoulders, Yuko touched her lips to his for five seconds before trying to pull away, but Clow grabbed her and pulled her towards him again as he kissed her. Yuko let her arms slide around his neck and she moved closer, still, to him.

---X---

Yuko's nights were usually filled with tears, but from this memory, a soft smile graced her features.


	2. Chapter 2

xXx

(Past)

Even though she protested every time, Yuko loved it when Clow stayed over for the night. And he knew it. In her bed, they would lay on opposite sides, Clow thinking, and Yuko watching him. Because he was so wrapped up in his thoughts, he never noticed her watching him. He never noticed when she rolled over and rested her head on his chest until the thought was over. Then he would look down, less and less surprised each time, and smile while pulling her closer to him, kissing her lips, neck, until they fell asleep; Yuko half laying on top of him and Clow with his arms around her almost as if afraid she would disappear.


	3. Chapter 3

xXx

(Present)

Seeing Watanuki, Yuko tried not to remember the pain. He looked like Clow. He had the same skill in the kitchen and for cleaning. He had the same kindness for the people he loved just as Clow had. But he wasn't Clow, as she was reminded again and again. Maybe the reason Yuko had gotten the boy to work there was because he was so very much like Clow. Maybe it was because he helped fill in the hollow space that Clow had left in his wake. Whatever the reason, she was just happy he was here and she wished that they wouldn't have to say those same distant good-byes.


	4. Chapter 4

A series of unrelated one-shots. Please and Review!

xXx

(Present)

Rarely was there a night where tears didn't streak Ichihara Yuko's face. Memories, but not necessarily bad ones usually caused them. Just memories that made her realize just how hollow she really felt under that mask she now wore. In her dreams she would see him standing outside her house kissing her. She watched from outside her body as she tried to hide her tears from him, knowing that they didn't have much time left. But Clow being Clow, he did notice them and brushed them away with the saddest and most sincere smile she had ever seen him wear. He whispered her name just once before saying, "We'll meet again someday. We might not quite be ourselves when we do, but I promise that I won't soon be forgetting you." He lifted a strand of her black silk hair, letting it slip through his fingers as he kissed her one last time before forever letting go.


	5. Chapter 5

xXx

"Get up," Yuko said flatly to the man sitting in her favourite chair. "Why?" he asked innocently, knowing full well why. "It's. My. Chair!"

"Ah! I know a way to solve this," he said, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "What the-" but before she could finish, Clow grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into his lap. "Eh—Hey!"

"Well you and I both want the chair so now we can both have it," he said happily. Too happily. "Hey! Let me go!" the witch yelled as his arms snaked around her, holding her still. She tilted her head, attempting to look at the evil magician. He rested his head on the crook of her neck, actually showing signs of exhaustion and not letting her move at all now. Turning his head inwards, he touched his warm lips to her pale, slender neck. A small moan escaped Yuko's lips, getting past the usual barrier of indifference that she kept up around him. Slowly, Yuko turned to face the suddenly affectionate magician and lay her hands on his shoulders, bringing her mouth up to his. The kiss became more passionate as Clow's grip on her thin figure tightened. If only they could stay like this forever, Yuko thought. But she knew that there was no such thing as forever


	6. Chapter 6

xXx

"Clow Reed!" a woman screamed from the gate of Yuko's shop. "Mother?" he questioned, getting up. "What is she-" Yuko began before being cut off by "You need to get married soon! I have so many eligible women but you keep running away! You are coming back to Honk Kong right now unless you are already engaged! "There is," Clow said. Yuko didn't like where this was going. "Who? Who?" his mother prodded. "Before I answer, you have to promise that you'll stay in Hong Kong and we'll get married here our own way." His mother sighed. "Well as long as you're getting married. Now who is it?"

"Mother, please meet Yuko-san." Upon hearing this, Yuko just about choked. Clow's mother walked over to Yuko and inspected her carefully. "And you are…. in love with this woman?" With his mother's back turned, Yuko gave Clow her iciest look and silently vowed to kill him. She specifically told him never to involve her in his family affairs. "Yes, I love her." Even though she knew it was just an act, Yuko couldn't help but feel something skip inside her. "Good. She is a good match for you." Clow and Yuko turned darker and darker shades of red as the meaning of Clow's matchmaking mother's words sunk in. She could find your true love in a second and she had just said…. "I have just one thing I need you two to do." "Yes?" Yuko asked, very very wary. "Kiss."

"What? But-but-but."

"You are getting married, aren't you? It shouldn't be a problem," Clow's mother said in a very ominous voice. "Of course mother," Clow responded safely, walking over to Yuko. She stood in front of him, still glaring with a tint of red upon her face. "Clow put his hand on her upper back and hers on his shoulders. They both leaned in until their lips met. Yuko's arms slid for a tighter hold to around his back as did Clow's and their kiss came naturally. That much had not been an act. Clow's mother smiled as they broke apart and turned away from each other. She vanished from sight as soon as they spun to look. "That went well," Clow commented. Yuko nodded, turning the colour of a strawberry. "Why did you go through with it Yuko?" She took a step back, ankle length dress swaying around her ankles. "It was just an act so don't get excited or anything," she said, not really answering his question. "There were two things that weren't. One," when we kissed," he told her, moving closer and taking her hands, their foreheads touching. Her slender hands fit easily and perfectly in his stronger but gentle grip. "And two, when I said I love you." This made Yuko turn redder and redder still when Clow covered her lips with hers. She offered no resistance and realized that she was happy. Not just an act. Although a voice in the back of her mind told her that one day they would have to say good-bye.


	7. Chapter 7

xXx

(Past)

When Clow's eyes clouded over with the future, he was either alone or with Yuko. When he was with Yuko, she would look at him, know what was happening, and wrap her arms around him. She knew it would do nothing, but it was all she could do. One of them had been particularly bad and she could feel him flinching as she held him. When the really terrible ones came. That was the only time Yuko would cry because it hurt to see him in so much pain when she knew that she could do nothing for him. Afterwards, Clow had picked up on the last thought and while holding her, whispered in her ear, "That's not true. You're always here when I wake up. Waiting for me….as no one else cares to." He leaned into her, thankful that she was here and would be for him…. always.


	8. Chapter 8

xXx

Yuko was in bed. A headache pounded, fever raged, and she was in a dreamlike state of delirium. Some days after she acquired the illness, a tall figure appeared by her side. "Who-?" The person pressed two fingers to her dry lips, silencing her. "Just here for company my dear." The person sounded familiar but in her current state, she couldn't place it. For the next hour, the mysterious (yeah right) man stroked her long raven hair while tending to her. "Are you in love?" the man asked suddenly. "Ah. Yes. Why?" she admitted in her moment of weakness and need to let the bottled thought free. "I heard that if you're in love, you heal faster. Not to pry, but who do you love?"

"I'd rather not-" Yuko sighed, finally admitting, "Clow Reed." It came out as a barely audible mutter but the man picked up on it somehow. The mans expression warmed. He bent down, and, causing her to shiver, he whispered, "He loves you too." He left right as in a breathy whisper, realization suddenly dawned and she said, "Clow."


	9. Chapter 9

xXx

A knock sounded at Yuko's door in the middle of the night. Slowly walking to the door, she heard something other than the usual night sounds. Pressing her ear to the door, she strained her hearing.

Seasons may change Winter To Spring 

_But I love you_

_Until the end of time _

Puzzled, she brought her ear away from the door and peered out the window. A black haired, spectacled magician sat on the porch, waiting, and singing Come What May. Yuko smirked, not wanting to interrupt him, but instead record it for further blackmail. As soon as she had finished, Yuko quietly opened the door and stepped into the black velvet night. The night air brushed softly against her skin as she closed the door and let the darkness sweep over her. Clow turned and looked towards her. "I never knew you could sing," she commented, sitting next to him. "Can I? I didn't know either. It just passes time. Oh and there's a matter I would wish to bring up with you." She didn't like where he was headed here. He slid a picture to her. "WHAT? DON'T YOU DARE SHOW THIS TO ANYBODY!"

"I might," he said slyly, "Unless…." He offered. "Unless what?" Yuko asked cautiously. "Duet?" For a minute, she looked like she was seriously ready to kill him. "What song?" Yuko asked with a sigh, teeth gritted. "The one I was just singing." She sighed again while he started.

That was the only time she sang, and she would only sing for him. But unbeknownst as then, she had left the tape recorder on….


	10. Chapter 10

xXx

Yuko didn't cry. She never cried. Except for once. She knew Clow had to leave someday, but when he did, it wasn't the first time she had cried.

On the nights Clow wasn't there, Yuko would lie awake, thinking. Thinking about the future.

On one not so very special day, Clow lay next to her in bed, playing with her hair and kissing her neck, cheekbone, forehead, and lips softly. Just softly brushing her skin with his lips, leaving trail of fireworks in his wake. He lay with her from real love. Not just passion or lust. The feeling welling inside her, choking her was so great. She thought about what he made her feel and how he would have to leave. When he turned to sleep, she watched him look so peaceful and finally couldn't hold it back anymore. Tears formed in her eyes, burning. They released and fell down her cheeks, some splashing against her neck, and same disappearing into the fabric of her yukata. Clow opened one eye and upon seeing her tears, took her into his arms, holding her tightly and lying on top of her. With his head just above hers, their feet were even under the covers because of the vast height difference. He held her to himself, never wanting to let go. That was the first time she cried in front of Clow. And the last.


	11. Chapter 11

xXx

"What's this?" the witch asked Clow who was on her doorstep. "Blackberries," he replied simply. "I can see that. I mean why?" Yuko asked. "Well I dropped by unexpectedly so I figured I'd bring something for you."

"I love blackberries," she said stupidly. Blackberries were her greatest (okay maybe not) weakness. "I know that. That's why I brought them, Yuko dear," Clow told her, stepping in the shop.

That day, they sat outside for a few hours, drinking and eating blackberries. My now, Yuko was drunk as a stump and Clow decided to test just how drunk. "Why do you love blackberries so much?" he asked. "Because they remind me of you. Sweet but with a sharp tang. Bittersweet. And…. you taste like blackberries. I love that taste.

"Really?" he asked sadistically, happy with the reply. "Yeah. I love you, you know that? I always have."

"Yeah? I love you. You never seemed to notice though."

"Heh. Being serious means losing our current relationship. I would…. hate that. We've built something up to the point where being always friendly would make me want to kill myself."

"Ah. I suppose that's true, now that you mention it." Clow picked up a blackberry absentmindedly and popped it into his mouth. Swallowing, he leaned over to Yuko and kissed her softly and sweetly. "Tastes just like blackberries."


	12. Chapter 12

xXx

Yuko sat on the couch, flipping through channels when Clow walked in and sat down on the other end of the couch. "What do you want?" she asked, not breaking her gaze from the TV. "Just visiting, my dear." Yuko nodded slowly and stopped at a channel. "What are we watching?" Clow asked her. "War of the Worlds. And what's this 'we' I hear?"

"Well I'm watching it with you. It's a horror movie, right?"

"Yeah. Go watch it at your own house."

"But I want to watch it with you."

"Whatever, just don't talk."

By the time the movie reached the scene where they step out of the cellar and see all the bloody root like things, Clow had tipped over so that he was half-sprawled out, Yuko lying on top of him, hanging onto each other as if their lives depended on it. Yuko grabbed Clow's arms and he had a strong grip around her. Every time something terrifying had happened, Yuko would bury her face into his neck and wait for him to tell her it was over.

Hours later, a customer walked in. "Oh," she said. "I guess this is a bad time." Yuko and Clow lay in the same position as they had been while watching the movie and they were dead asleep. The costumer walked out, leaving witch and magician in peace. That is…. they woke up….

I didn't think War of the Worlds was all that scary but I was watching it and I got the idea so….

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
